Katie Rice
Katie Rice is the third member of the Panthers and Maddie’s loyal sidekick. Well, except for secretly wanting to lead the Panthers herself (Shhh! Don't tell!). She's super smart and always keeps the Panthers in check. Ruling the school is tough work! Katie is portrayted by Denisea Wilson Summery Katie made her first appearance in Discovery. She is seen as the sidekick of Maddie Van Pelt in The Panthers along with Sophie. With Katie's brain in the group it's much easier for Maddie to come up with plans because of Katie suggesting them. Personality Katie is very smart. She's not afraid to speak her mind and doesn't really care if Maddie hates it. For instance, in The Big Rescue she told Maddie "Daniel must really like her," (referring to Emma). However, Maddie casts a spell on Katie every time she says something about Emma and Daniel as a punishment. Relationships Mia (Friend) Mia and Katie first talked properly after Katie saw Mia transform from Francisco to Mia. Katie tried to tell Maddie that she had powers but then Mia brain froze her, making her act like Sophie for a while. Later, Mia offered to go LARPing (Live Action Role Playing) with Katie instead of Maddie and Sophie. After, Katie thought Mia was her best friend and sidekick, but Mia only saw Katie as her sidekick. After many arguments, Katie agreed to help Mia take down witches. Sophie Johnson (Best Friend) Sopie and Katie are best friends they are very close. Even though Sophie is not very smart Katie tries to help her when she says something out of the ordinary or when something doesn't make any sense. Although Maddie and Katie aren't friends anymore, Sophie and Katie will always be best friends. Maddie Van Pelt (Former Best Friend) Maddie and Katie were best friends. Even though Maddie can be very rude towards Katie, she did hang out with Maddie and Sophie. But she then became friends with Mia, and later left Maddie for Mia but Katie still cares about Maddie no matter what. Diego Rueda (Good Friend) Katie seems to dislike Diego because he is always hanging out with Maddie and she feels a bit left out sometimes. She also tries to compete with Diego to win Maddie's friendship. However, there have been times where they work together in various instances. For example when Maddie though she had her powers back Katie set the whole thing up along with Diego. Jax Novoa (Acquaintance) When Katie first met Jax she lied and said that she was the head panther and didn't mention that Maddie was the head panther. Emma Alonso (Frenemy) Since Maddie dislikes Emma, Katie dislikes Emma as well but certain times Emma and Katie have been nicer to one another. Andi Cruz (Frenemy) Katie and Andi don't seem to get along very well but try not to interact very much. Trivia *Katie has had the most magic used on her so far out of all the characters. She has had magic cast on her 3 times. Once by Emma (accidentally) and twice by Maddie. *Katie wants to be the head Panther. *Katie switched the pie Maddie was going to give to Daniel to give to Mac and Diego so they would crush on her and therefore making her more popular than Maddie. *Katie thinks she's smarter than Maddie. *Katie always helps Maddie come up with plans to destroy Emma. *Katie has lied and said she was the head panther to Jax. *Katie is closer to Sophie than Maddie *She has used Maddie's powers to get boyfriends/crushes twice. **Once in Magic Fight Club and once in Andi and Phillip sittin' in a tree. *She is Mia's sidekick. *She doesn't like being the sidekick to anyone. *She likes LARPing. Gallery Category:Female Character Category:Every witch way Category:Season 3 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1 Category:Main Character Category:Characters